Some online content providers present product data to online users over the Internet. For example, some online content providers may offer products for sale to online consumers through an online publication system. Each product presented by the publication system may be presented to the online user through, for example, a web page displaying product details, product images, product review, and other associated information. These web pages are often transmitted to the online user in the form of, for example, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) documents. The online user views the web pages through a web browser, which parses and interprets the HTML content and displays the web page to the online user. As such, the online user may view product data for products.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.